


Till I Break You

by Joel7th



Series: You are my sunshine, my only sunshine [4]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Blood and Torture, Body Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joel7th/pseuds/Joel7th
Summary: I will never set you freeTill I break you~The Devil Within~Featuring Karna Alter





	Till I Break You

The first thing to be registered in Siegfried’s mind after unmeasurable span of losing consciousness was that he was submerged in some sort of mud up to his waist.

The second thing was this mud was… strange, for a lack of more descriptive word. It felt like mud – thick and clinging to your body, sinking you slowly – and didn’t feel like mud at the same time, for no mud should be blood-red and scalding hot. In fact it seemed to resemble molten lava more than mud in the way it burned and consumed everything it made contact with until there was nothing left. Siegfried could feel the intense heat on his skin and if he had been someone else, he would have been reduced to liquid. That he hadn’t was probably all thanks to Fafnir’s blood giving him draconian traits, one of which being the immunity to every sort of heat. Heat wouldn’t kill a dragon, for they were a magical species born out of and reveling in heat. Still, that wasn’t to say his sensation was numb enough to not be bothered by the discomfort; he just suppressed it to deal with other, more urgent matters.

Matters such as the grim realization that he was restrained. The flesh of both his wrists was pierced and threaded with chains, which bound his hands together and hung them above his head; even if he craned his neck, he was unable to see where the chains began as they seemed to extend into the fathomless dark sky. Strangely enough, he felt almost no pain despite such severe crippling wounds. His wings received the same gruesome treatment, pierced at the roots with chains. Siegfried couldn’t help a rueful smile at the irony of his state: the only reason he hadn’t sunk into this bottomless mud was because he was suspended by those chains. The only part of him that was free was his tail, but his tail alone couldn’t do much anyway.

With a grunt, Siegfried yanked the chains above his head with everything he had, testing them, and was unsurprised but nonetheless disappointed that they were sturdy enough to render his dragon blood-imbued strength futile. Should have guessed so. Who- or whatever had subdued him must have employed a kind of magic that ensured he was unable to break free by himself. After all, they had nullified his armor of Fafnir enough to injure him. The chains didn’t serve only that purpose though. Where they bit into his flesh and bones, it seemed there were thousands leeches latching their tiny hooks to his open wounds and sucking off his already diminished mana. Just sweet. At this rate, very soon his energy would be dried up, and then he would be completely useless, a lamb on the altar waiting to be sacrificed.

But the boiling heat, the bindings and the mana-leeching aside, what truly gnawed his insides was the mysterious matter lurking in the mud. He had no idea what it was, only that it was pure, undiluted evil far beyond the scope of his imagination, or the capability of one individual. From the mud it seeped into his pores, penetrating him, searching and trying to reach the core of his being, devouring each and everything that made up the Heroic Spirit Siegfried. This was a fight he could not prevail; and worse, he wasn’t able to defend himself against the corrosion force. That bred into his mind a horror he had never experienced in his entire life and the next.

“You’re very resilient, aren’t you?” A voice echoed in the otherwise mute endless space, alienly familiar. The paradox squeezed his heart and jabbed his guts. “Is it in your nature or the armor of Fafnir’s power? Formidable, I’d say. Well, either way, you will give up eventually, just like every other. All it takes is a little more time, and time is what we have in abundance.”

The voice became clearer and more like a real voice than a distanced echo as Siegfried felt slight waves of movement slapping his body. A figure came into his vision, emitting ominous vibes. When he finally saw who that was, he couldn’t contain a gasping sound.

“Karna…”

No, this couldn’t be Karna. Something was wrong, so incredibly wrong. Surely this Servant – even this was an assumption – bore remnants of Heroic Spirit Karna’s appearance, but that was as far as resemblance went. Everything else just screamed different and alarmingly wrong. His armor had been discarded and the golden lines on his body had all turned red and glowing like highlighted blood veins. The red gem embedded in his chest had lost its brilliant shine and dyed black, and from afar it looked like a gaping hole left behind after his heart had been gouged out. His exposed skin was starkly pale as always; however, there was tortuous crimson markings that crisscrossed on his chest, crawling up his neck all the way to his cheeks. What made them a truly grotesque sight to behold was that those markings seemed to be squirming beneath his skin as if possessing a life of their own. To add to this nightmare-fueled appearance, his eyes, once blue and clearer than the clearest ocean, had turned scarlet and the whites had become pitch-black so that it looked like his eyeballs had been removed and glaring embers had been stuffed into their places.

This was not how the Heroic Spirit of the sun should appear. This was the form of a malevolent spirit, rising from the pit of hell to seek vengeance on the living.

“Who… are you?”

Pale lips moved, and a cruel smile was carved into the marmoreal visage. A sultry voice spoke, “So ironic that you ask me who I am while you just uttered my name.”

A hand gripped Siegfried’s chin and lifted his head so that he was gazing straight into those embers. “I am Heroic Spirit Karna, son of the Sun God Surya. Aren’t you the man who whispers my name every night as you hold me in these arms?”

And he kissed him. No, it was wrong to call it a kiss as they were in this state. It was a forceful press of his lips on Siegfried’s own, followed by brutal invasion. His fingers on Siegfried’s chin dug into his jaws, forcing them to open and keeping them that way so that his tongue was free to ravage his captive’s mouth in a sinister manner the real Karna would never have known. He licked the slightly pointed tips of Siegfried’s teeth and nicked his tongue, spicing the kiss with the coppery taste of blood. Then, in an act of unjust retaliation, he bit Siegfried’s tongue, drawing his blood to mix with his own. Leaving no chance for protest, his tongue roughly coaxed Siegfried’s into a sanguinary tango.

This savage encounter of lips tasted like rusty iron, charcoals and soot. Most of all, it tasted like hell and despair.

“That wounds me,” Karna chuckled, giving a final lick to Siegfried’s abused lips. “You’re usually more passionate. Where has that fervent passion gone?”

“Where is Karna?”

The chalk-white face looked shocked. Feigned, Siegfried doubted. “Why, standing in front of you, of course.”

“It can’t be. He has—”

Siegfried cut himself short because his mind suddenly conjured a vivid scene of inferno.

It had started a normal mission with the two of them accompanying their Master to a singularity. Find the Grail. Fix the disturbances. Restore the timeline. Bring the Grail back to Chaldea for safe keeping. They had gone unscathed through several missions like this before; this one should have been the same. And yet…

There was something abnormal about this timeline’s Grail. Siegfried and Karna had both felt it, but they had been unable to neither put it into words nor find a ground reason for it, only a nagging feeling that just couldn’t be shaken off, lurking at the corner in their minds like an obnoxious pest. When they could finally put a name to it, it had already been too late.

This timeline’s Grail had been tainted by an evil possessing far more powers than the likes of mages could ever imagine. However, that wasn’t the worst of it. In a desperate attempt to decimate the corrupted Grail, his Master had ordered Siegfried and Karna to unleash their Noble Phantasms, resulting in a catastrophe of the biblical scale. The matter inside the Grail – the same thing in which he had been being marinated, Siegfried only realized now – spilled out from its crack, indiscriminately consuming everything in its way like the fiery wrath of God.

They had lost sight of their Master in the midst of chaos and soon, their hope of getting out of this hell. The events in Siegfried’s head were jumbled and hazy like a hay fever dream, and the only thread binding him to the reality being Karna. The mud-like matter from the Grail was lethal to Servants like them, and they soon came to a grim discovery that neither Siegfried’s armor of Fafnir nor Karna’s Kavacha and Kundala could protect themselves from its insidious effects.

Their manifested bodies were created by the Grail and right now, they were up against the Grail itself. Needless to say, they had been on the losing side before the fight even began.

“Consumed by the Grail’s matter after he used his last strength to push you out of the way?” Karna finished for him.

A loud bang shook Siegfried’s brain. That was exactly what he was recalling, and what his mind had forgotten up to this moment. The mind had its own defense mechanism, which had tried to shield itself from the traumatic image.

Karna flattened his body against Siegfried’s, seemingly clinging to him with his arms winding around Siegfried’s neck and his naked chest touching Siegfried’s. Frigid yet burning, an icy flame his skin emitted. Siegfried’s armor allowed him to be immune to all kinds of flame but not this one. His skin was seared and he bit back a groan, grinding his teeth.

“Shall I give you a taste of what he went through after that? Just so you know, he did struggle, just like you have, and failed. And you will too. I’m looking forward to it.”

Karna kissed him again, but this time it was only a ghostly brush.

A blood-curling scream tore its way out of Siegfried’s lungs.

At his apparent suffering, Karna smiled, a diabolical curve on his otherwise expressionless face. His hands cupped Siegfried’s face, and he brought his mouth close to Siegfried’s yet not making contact, nearly drinking in the Dragon Knight’s heavy pants. His smile widened in the sadistic enjoyment of Siegfried’s torment.

“Such a lovely sound. I can listen to it all day,” Karna let out a soft, sinful moan. “Got it now? That Karna is gone, and I need you to be gone, too.”

He caressed Siegfried’s cheeks with faux tenderness while leaving a charred mark that completely erased the glowing pattern on the skin. His blood evaporated in pinkish puffs of smoke. Like a wounded animal, Siegfried hissed. On his tongue was the taste of his burnt flesh.

“I have no use for you as you are now, futilely opposing the inevitability,” Karna murmured to his ear, nibbling the lobe. “I need you to disappear so that another you will be born, a ‘you’ who loves me and fights with me the same way you did him. Together we will—”

“Incinerate the world and every single living thing in it?”

“I prefer the word ‘renovate’. For new, better things to be born, the old things must be wiped clean. That is how the god Shiva is both destruction and creation.”

“You talk a lot, but sorry, I have to pass.”

“Your answer is no.”

Karna faced him, looking taken aback. “Are you clinging to the foolish hope that he could return? He won’t, I assure you. The Grail has already obliterated him. Don’t you want to be united with him?”

“No,” Siegfried stubbornly repeated. “I’m fully aware this is a fight I haven’t the slightest winning chance, but if I gave in, it’d be the greatest betrayal to us both.”

Siegfried thought he had shocked Karna, if his expression was to be trusted. He wondered if this altered Karna still possessed the ability to discern truth. If he did, he would know Siegfried meant his every word. Perhaps that was the reason he was looking flabbergasted.

“It’s a shame,” Karna muttered, shaking his head.

_What is he talking about?_

“It’s truly a shame. If possible, I do not desire for you to be hurt more than you already were. Unfortunately, you just have to be difficult and although I may have time in abundance, I cannot say the same about my patience.”

Siegfried wanted to say something to rebuke but suddenly his intended words all liquefied into blood. Then the blood burst out of his mouth, drenching his chin and dripping down his chest.

It was so quick that he almost felt no pain except a bizarre tightness in his right chest, like being short of breath except he wasn’t. Looking down, he saw a wrist at the place where his heart was. The reason why he didn’t see the hand was because it had disappeared into his chest, breaking his ribcages and at the moment, was literally holding his heart. He swore he could distinctly feel each and every small callus on weapon-seasoned fingers. The hand gave his heart a teasing squeeze, like a naughty child’s hand kneading a clump of model clay. But even a seemingly harmless act as such could have a ghastly result: another gush of blood came out of Siegfried’s mouth in a heart-aching cough.

That was just the beginning of it.

A small ripping sound like a leaf being plucked from its stem registered in Siegfried’s ears. He wondered what it was and looked down to his chest. There he was treated with a morbidly surreal sight of his own heart thumping with twice its normal beats as though trying to grasp onto whatever life that was about to extinguish.

“Such an intriguing little thing,” said Karna, tilting his head to examine the heart in his palm. “I imagined it had to be… different, maybe bigger or something due to the dragon blood. Turns out it is just the same as a normal heart, which means if I squish it, you’ll die.”

He would. Siegfried knew that he could survive a few minutes without his heart, but he wasn’t immortal and that was his limit. Odd was how he had a vague dejà vu that something similar had happened before, which was his entire base to believe he could go on a little more after his heart, his mana core, was removed.

“You see, the truth is I cannot kill you since, I don’t know, it’s just a terrible idea. But I still need another ‘you’, so I’m going to do this.”

Karna scooped a handful of the mud with his free hand. Just when Siegfried had an inkling of his intention, and was horrified by it, Karna dripped the sinister matter onto Siegfried’s heart.

Would you feel something on your heart once it’d already left your body?

The answer was yes, at least in Siegfried’s case. He felt each and every drop as it fell onto his heart, hot and melting like pure acid. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. The rhythm was maddeningly steady and serene, bringing forth a deceptive illusion of droplets of rain falling from branches and leaves to be received by the generous soil. Scream after scream ripped apart his vocal cords as excruciating agony penetrated his every cell. Violently his body twisted and turned and yet once again failed to relinquish his bounds.

He barely registered the moment his heart was unceremoniously shoved back into the hole in his chest, this time, without the accompaniment of Karna’s hand. Flesh grew on its own to fill the wound and in a blink of an eye, his chest was whole and spotless as though everything had been nothing more than a drug-induced hallucination. Was it assuring? Not in the least, for the very instance his wound closed up, Siegfried felt it, the pure, undiluted evil that had given him the enormous sense of dread. He had felt it inside him, eating him away; now he felt it all over him, drowning him, choking him, killing him. He wanted to scream – needed to hear his own sounds – and yet all that was left for him was the crunching noise of parts of his soul being voraciously masticated. Death was his final thought, and it resounded in his mind in the form of Karna’s chuckles, before all things were drenched in the color of the sinister mud.

…

Siegfried opened his eyes to darkness, sweating. Surrounding him was darkness and a dead silence that usually accompanied it like a faithful servant. It was a moonless night where the clouds were thick enough to block any starlight. He reached out blindly with his hand and only when he felt the steady rising and falling of a chest that the bud of panic in his breast was squashed. Although the body lying beside him was merely a replica of the living and the breathing, as well as other bodily functions, more of a lingered habit than a necessity, it still radiated reassurance to calm the irritating dragon inside Siegfried. He hugged the body close to his own and was mildly surprised when slender fingers intertwined with his. They were frigid like a cadaver’s while they used to be warm like sunlight but he didn’t mind; right now coldness was what he needed for his rising temperature.

A snap of the fingers and darkness cowered before a ball of flame dancing around the place.

The electricity in this complex had been long cut off but who needed electricity when you could easily control fire?

“That dream again?” Karna asked, touching Siegfried’s scaly cheek with his free hand.

“Ah,” Siegfried agreed. “It fades a little every day but it’d take a while before it’s gone completely.”

“I underestimated his resolution,” Karna sighed. “It seems he put all his strength in that final moment just to torment you even though he knew it was futile.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from the other ‘me’. He held on until the end although the moment he truly broke was when you told him about the other ‘you’.”

“And yet he boasted such bold words. If he had given in, it would have spared him the agony.”

Stroking Siegfried’s barbed tail, Karna smiled. While the tail had been pretty intimidating before, now it was undoubtedly an eldritch abomination in its own right. Still, Karna boldly smoothed his hand along the length, not minding the possibility of the barbs injuring him. The tail flapped lazily in response to his ministrations.

“Though I get most of it was necessary but weren’t the mutilations a bit over the top?”

Karna shrugged. “I did what I had to. It wasn’t that I enjoyed it.”

“Is that so? From the look on your face back then, I have to say otherwise.”

“Fine, a little. However, ‘he’ wasn’t you, so breaking came pretty easy. You know I can never hurt you.”

“Can’t say you never try,” Siegfried deadpanned, then proceeded to make Karna swallow any rebuttals by locking their lips. Stunned only for a second, Karna quickly regained his footing and responded in kind. It was a far cry from any passionate kisses but rather a vicious battle to see who would triumph and who would eventually yield to the other’s dominance. After a while, Siegfried emerged victorious thanks to his slight advantage in stature. He pushed Karna down the old mattress and settled between his open knees.

“Are you certain you don’t want to get some sleep?” Karna said, chuckling. “It’s still some hours before the dawn breaks, and we’ll have a long day ahead.”

Even if he said so, Karna had already dematerialized his outfit, leaving his slender body bare to Siegfried’s hungry stare. Littered along his body were numerous scarlet marks that emitted eerie light on top of wriggling underneath his patsy skin like living creatures. What might appear abominable in normal sense didn’t dampen the intense lust raging in slit-pupiled eyes as they raked along the body, drinking in every small curve, every dip, every remnant of a lifetime’s battles. Siegfried raised a clawed hand and drew a red, spiderweb-thin line from Karna’s chest to his abdomen, then lowered his head and lapped the swelling blood with his forked tongue. He even went so far as to dip his fangs into his lover’s flesh, leaving neat twin holes on either side of Karna’s navel, eliciting a lengthy moan from pale lips.

“I’m feeling rather low on mana. Would you care to replenish some?”

He too got rid of his outfit in a cloud of mana, revealing toned chest and abdomen. It would be a body worthy of admiration, a perfection sculptors throughout the eras had tried to achieved, if it weren’t for the dark scales covering the majority of the naked skin. The pattern on his chest, once glowing with green light, had turned red and now resembled molten lava. His wings had enlarged, and when he spread them, they would cover them both.

“Didn’t we just have mana transfer a few hours ago, you insatiable beast?”

“Weren’t you who made me the way I am?”

“I have myself to blame then?”

Siegfried flicked his tongue against one of the numerous red marks on Karna’s skin the way a snake would feel the ambivalent environment, only he wasn’t teasing rather than feeling. By the disapproval moan Karna made, he knew he was doing right. “At this rate I’d soon turn into a dragon.”

“Perhaps, perhaps not,” Karna replied. “It doesn’t change a thing between us. I’m used to laying with a hungry beast anyway. Let’s do what we must so you’ll have enough for the day ahead us.”

“How generous, o Hero of Charity,” Siegfried laughed. “If you so insist, it’s be rude of me to decline, wouldn’t it?”

Karna made no comment other than a mix between a chuckle and a moan as he felt Siegfried slowly, but surely, penetrated him, body and soul.

_End_

**Author's Note:**

> This is a break from my usual fluffy crack SiegKar fics. I was inspired by some fanarts featuring Siegfried Alter with red eyes, red marks and a muzzle over his mouth (why? He bites?).While I personally loved the idea of the muzzle, I also wished to create my own version of Siegfried Alter. As for Karna, I’ve seen some fanarts of Karna Alter with red, slightly longer hair – probably based on one of his unused designs; however, I still prefer him with his usual short white hair so I kept that.


End file.
